The invention concerns a piece of seating furniture comprising a seat plate, a seat substructure arranged at the bottom side of the seat plate as well as a tilting device by means of which the person seated on the piece of seating furniture can perform a tilting movement about a pivot point arranged within the seating area.
Pieces of seating furniture according to the invention are to be understood in the most common sense. They may be in the form of chairs for domestic use, office chairs, office armchairs, stools etc., but also vehicles seats, airplane seats, cinema seats etc.
Pieces of seating furniture that enable a tilting movement of the seat plate about a pivot point located at the central seating area are known in various embodiments. The basic principle resides always in that on the bottom side of the seat plate a support employing an elastic body is arranged. This elastic body counteracts the tilting movement with an appropriate restoring force.
A disadvantage of these known tilting devices in connection with pieces of seating furniture is that the seat top structure resting on the seat substructure always tilts in its entirety; a person sitting thereon experiences this as a rather wobbly sensation.
Based on this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a piece of seating furniture of the aforementioned kind with an improved tilting behavior.